


Fates of an Arc

by 0SunDarkness0



Category: Fate/Zero, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0SunDarkness0/pseuds/0SunDarkness0
Summary: A summoning for the king of knights leads to the arrival of another blonde knight. This one from a remnant of a world long gone…





	Fates of an Arc

Gold.

That was the only thing he could see for miles on end. Well, not necessarily see, as it was more of, "every sense of my being is stimulated by this."

Regardless of that, the main consensus he could still draw is the sight of gold, alongside a feeling of calm and peace. Everything he could feel was also relaxing, calming.

It didn't feel right.

Walking, well, more like floating, along, he found himself being compelled to go a certain direction. Although his mind was telling him to ignore it, he just couldn't shake the feeling it was actually important.

Closing in the general area he was being called to, the feeling grew much more. 'Looking' around, he couldn't pinpoint where exactly it was coming from.

Suddenly, as if the shining void itself ran away, the surroundings turned. No longer was it golden and relaxing, now it was a green forest. Leading out was a path.

Walking along the new area, he couldn't fathom what just happened, only that it was important. Soon, he finally came across a scene he grew accustomed to.

A large area, with a golden hue from a setting sun, almost seemingly filled to the brim with dead bodies. Many had large gashes, swift cuts made with a blade. Others simply had lances and spears in them.

Obviously, it was fight. A fight between two large armies. But one such area seemed to grab his attention.

A hill with various bodies strewn about on it's side, all either in a last look of pain, joy, or anger.

As he walked over the various bodies covering the ground, he began to think.

Why? Why has this happened? What caused this?

For a long while when he was alive, the only times he saw this was in stories or news coverages, with the odd documentary or two also included.

It was somewhat concerning for him when finally got used to this sight.

Finally arriving at the base of the hill, he walked up, the fallen making somewhat good grips. He shuttered when a thought of a hand rising up and grabbing his ankle, a soon to be dead man asking for help.

Finally at the top, his eyes fell on a sad scene.

A young person, who looked to be no older than 16, was kneeling on a small empty space. Blonde hair parting in the front to show green eyes, dulled to a point where they looked empty. Blue clothes covered by sliver armor stained with dark red. In their hand layed to the side was a magnificent sword, with not a single blemish or smear on it.

Walking closer, he saw that this person was a girl.

As he stood in front of the girl, he asked, "Hello?"

No response. Now at a closer distance, he could now see the pain in her eyes. As if her mind was broken at a realization of life.

Kneeling down to eye level, he asked again, "Can… can you hear me?"

Again, no response.

He waited there, kneeling for a few minutes trying to get her to say something, but nothing came of it. She truly was well past the point.

Standing up, he bowed his head to her, showing the pity and understanding he had for her.

Walking away from the woman, he finally found where the calling was coming from.

A bathing light on the other side of the hill, this one was similar to the gold void in feeling. As he finally got close enough to touch it, he heard something inside of him.

_ Come… _

Come? Looking at the glow now, it went out of his hand and turned into a large portal. Swirling arms seem to reach out into the world he was in. And inside was a sight of a man with black hair, and a woman with white hair and striking red eyes. Both were at an altar, preparing something.

"Ah."

As if the pieces finally fitted into the right areas, he walked towards the portal.

As he neared it, he only heard one thing.

_ Answer me! _

* * *

On the other side of the portal, the man was now saying a chant, trying to bring forth what he wanted.

**"I hearby swear… I will be all that is good in this world…"**

His words were rising in volume.

**"I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world!"**

* * *

Letting out a small smirk, he only had one thing to say.

"Looks like my work isn't done yet."

**"You seven heavens, clad in the Great Trinity…"**

Suddenly, a great blue and golden glow sprouted from the ground, tracing around a circular pattern prepared. The sheer power it emitted was shaking the cathedral itself.

**"Come forth, from the circle of constraints, Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"**

As soon as those words were uttered, he stepped into the portal.

* * *

Finally, a pure golden light shown throughout the structure, it's blinding properties caused both the man and woman to look away.

Finally, the light calmed down, smoke billowing from the circle. The man coughed, waving away the smoke. Was he successful?

"So, you're the one who needed my help."

Standing in the middle of it was a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes, white, shining armor with gold lining the panels. With similar gauntlets being worn by hands holding a simple, but strong, study looking kite shield with the same white and gold as his armor, the middle bearing the symbol of two golden crests, his other arm holding a quite simple sword with a white and gold handle, a red cloth hanging from the end of it. Underneath his armor, was a black long sleeved shirt with orange trimmings. Covering his lower area were blue slightly baggy pants, with his hips being also covered in the same armor. His entire lower leg area was covered up by metal greaves.

As he stood there with his eyes clothes, all the man could do was ask, "Who… who are you?"

Opening his eyes, the man simply said, "I am Servant Class, Saber. True name… Jaune Arc."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm doing this so you guys have something to read while I'm busy writing.
> 
> Also, sorry for the delay in posting something, but stuff gets in the way sometimes and you don't really know if it'll happen again.
> 
> Also also, having a very good imagination is great if you like to have a new story, less so when you get less focused on something you're currently doing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this terrible waste of time, and leave a simple comment if you so choose.


End file.
